


I'll see you on the other side

by Kowokichi_owoma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam was there for like a second, And shera, Anyways take my trash, Character Death, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I made this in half an hour, Lol they all die, M/M, OH GOD OH FUCK, Oh god i just realized endgame is tomorrow, Oneshot, Same with romelle, Why Did I Write This?, Writing Prompt, fuck idk, klance, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowokichi_owoma/pseuds/Kowokichi_owoma
Summary: Prompt: ghosts can explore space. You and your best friend have vowed to go sightseeing throughout the universe after both of you die.I got bored and felt like writing so i shat this out in half an hour and here we go lmao





	I'll see you on the other side

Sort of Lance POV lol  
  
It all started during a training session when we still had the castle. It was just after we had finished the mind meld exercise when Shiro mentioned it.  
  
"Isnt it rumored that when we die our ghosts get to explore space?"  
  
That was the first time it had been mentioned, the theory of ghosts created hundreds of years ago. Scientists thought that once people died, their spirits explored. There was no heaven, just the wide expanses of the universe. Most souls left the planet, explored, saw what else there was, but some stayed. Keith once mentioned he wanted to be a forensic scientist before Shiro took him in, the dead interested him and he wanted to research it. Of course, he never got to fulfill that dream, but, maybe in another lifetime.  
  
Allura and Coran had never heard of it, according to ભગવાન (the God of their species, which was unpronounceable by human tongue), the dead were reincarnated somewhere in the universe. They were interested in our beliefs, just as we were with theirs. The 'chill' session after training for that day consisted of talking of religion, beliefs, and death.  
  
That day, we vowed that after death, we would all meet up on Terra (or, as commonly known by us humans, Earth)- or more specifically, the Garrison, and explore the universe together, free spirits. Away from fighting, war, and everything bad that would come our way.  
  
We never thought it would be so soon.  
  
We were ambushed. We came to Metrionin, believing it would be a simple diplomatic mission, another addition to the coalition. I sat next to Keith, listening to the Princess talk to Lord Yetrok, when suddenly gunshots rang and an explosion boomed close behind Pidge's back.  
  
Pain tore through my stomach, I had been shot.  
  
I turned over to my boyfriend, blood was seeping through his paladin armour, staining it bright red. He didnt seem to care, as he was more interested on me.  
  
"I'll be fine, babe. Remember our promise." I told him, struggling to sit up with him on the floor, holding his hand tight.  
  
"We wont make it, will we?" He looked sad, but content at the same time. We both knew the answer to that. Hunk and Pidge were clearly dead, my best friend had been impaled straight through the chest and Pidge's head was missing. Shiro was dying, Allura next to him with Romelle's body in her arms. She was crying, but Shiro couldnt seem to notice. He was too far gone.  
  
"I'll be there, right next to you, the whole time." I told my boyfriends dying body. We had collapsed on the floor, hugging. I heard a crack above me, and looked up. A pillar was about to collapse. We had seconds left.  
  
"I'll see you on the other side."  
  
*BAM*  
  
~~~~  
  
They were all there. Pidge looked younger, her hair longer, but just as mature as when she died. Hunk looked like when we first went into space, big and strong yet soft like a teddy bear. Shiro had his new arm, and our old instructor, Adam, by his side. We were informed of his death soon after coming back to Earth, and I remember Shiro being devastated.  
  
And finally, Keith. He was next to me, slightly older looking, with a ring on his finger. I looked down and saw one on my hand as well, and smiled.  
  
We all held hands, and walked off into the night sky, off to explore the universe, as our souls were destined to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhhhhhh  
> I really hate this cuz i hate how bad i am at writing  
> I really need to get back into this tho
> 
> I might start making more of these things idk  
> Its just my first actual writing that isnt a textfic and i dont like it but oh fucking well  
> This is a lot longer than i thought it was damn


End file.
